It is known to install passive flow control devices on an aircraft at various different positions of a fuselage, wings, engine cowls or other components subjected to an air flow in order to enhance the low speed stall characteristics, e.g., in high lift conditions, while minimizing any cruise penalty, e.g., additional drag during cruise of the aircraft. For example, so-called vortilons arranged on a lower leading edge of a wing, which vortilons can have some of the characteristics of a fence or a vortex generator, are known. They are often associated with aircraft configurations with rear fuselage mounted engines and T-tails. They may vary in size from engine pylon type scales to boundary layer vortex generator scales. However, many shapes and sizes are known.
Further, it is known to use so-called winglets or other wing-tip devices to improve the efficiency of fixed-wing aircraft by reducing lift-induced drag. Resultantly, the use of wing-tip devices may improve the lift-to-drag ratio, which will increase the fuel efficiency.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,285 shows a wing for an aircraft having a wing tip shape with a substantially planar winglet and a transition region arranged between the wing and the winglet, that extends from a connection on the wing to a connection on the winglet and has a curvature of the local dihedral that increases in the outboard direction.